Ariena Pokemon Academy
by Heart of the Anime
Summary: The Ariena Pokémon Academy is the most prestigious academy in the Gladeren Region. Students come from far and wide each year for just a chance to try out. Our young friend Rain and her friends Shiro and Lily try to survive the tough school and all of its problems. Will they rise to the occasion or be left in the dust. (Rated M because their are a few bad words).


The bus finally rolled to a stop in front of the school. Everyone started climbing out and the last one to climb out was a 15 year old girl with porcelain like skin, orange hair with blonde highlights,and intelligent bright green eyes. She shifted her pale blue duffel bag to her other shoulder nervously looking around for someone. The girl was wearing red and black high tops, black short shorts with a white belt that held her pokeballs, and a red tank top with a loose, cropped, long sleeve black and white tye-dye shirt over it. When the girl started to look to her left she felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped. She turned around to face a girl of 16 with silver-gray hair in a bob and dark green eyes that stood out even against her tan skin and she had on a purple elbow sleeve shirt, black skinny jeans with a silver skull chain hanging on her right side, and black shoes with silver studs on them completed the punk like-outfit. The girls Leafeon that stood beside her just smiled at the oranged haired girl.

"Wow you're finally here Rain" The silver haired girl said hugging her friend.

"Sorry it took so long Shiro the bus had to make a detour" The orange haired girl known as Rain spoke up.

"Its fine just glad that you're here, right Leafeon" Shiro the silver haired girl spoke to her beginner pokemon.

The Verdent Pokemon repsonded by saying "Leafeon".

"Leafeons grown stronger" Rain spoke up kneeling down to scratch Leafeon under her chin. Leafeon responded by closing her eyes in pleasure.

"Thanks. Now come on, we can catch up later, we have to get to the battle grounds for the battle exams" Shiro said started to walk to the battle grounds with Leafeon by her side.

"Oh right" Rain said jogging to catch up to her friend.

When the two girls reached the battle grounds they handed to the stands where everyone was gathering. Shiro headed to the end of the first row where a girl with medium length blonde hair, brown eyes, and slightly tanned skin waved them over. The girl had on a pair of white sneakers, dark gray skinny jeans, white tank top, and red unzipped hooded jacket.

"Hey Lily" Shiro said taking a seat down by her friend.

Then Rain sat down next to Shiro and smiled at Lily and said "So you're Lily"?

"That's me and you must be Rain Shiro's childhood best friend" Lily replied.

"Yep that's me it's nice to meet you" Rain said extending her hand.

Then both Lily and Rain shook hands and when they got done a middle aged man with black hair appeared on the stadium set up beside some of the battlefields.

"Welcome everyone to the prestigous Ariena Pokemon Academy. My name is Mr. Yukio and I am the Principal of this school". Mr. Yukio said running a hand through his black hair.

"I would also like you to meet the Vice Principal Mr. Stine and our school secretary Mrs. Ari" Mr. Yukio motioned to a young man with dark blonde hair and a slim woman with light brown hair to step forward. Both of them waved and smiled at the huge crowd.

"Im glad to see we have such a large crowd for new students this year" Mr. Yukio said smiling at the crowd.

Then the crowd along with Rain, Shiro, and Lily cheered loudly. "Now let's begin the battles" Mr. Yukio continued.

"The first few people up are Lily Towers versus Andrew Far, Abigail Martin versus Yuki Morris..." Mr. Yukio continued on but whenever he had said Abigail Martin, Shiro just shook her head in disgust.

"Why the hell is she here" Shiro said to Lily and Rain.

"Hey she can't do anything to you and just watch me when I battle. You will be just fine" Lily said standing up brushing some of hair behind her ears.

When Lily walked away to go to her assigned battlefield a blonde haired girl with blue eyes wearing a pair of blue jean booty shorts, a blue tank top, black cropped vest, and black flats approached Shiro and Rain.

"What do you want Abigain Martin" Shiro said looking up at the girl.

"You know I don't go by that little old name anymore its Abby" Abigail referred to Abby said.

"Whatever don't you have a battle to lose" Shiro said turning away.

"You know I always win" Abby said.

"Hmph" Shiro replied.

"And you must be Rain" Abby said going over to Rain.

"Yeah that's me" Rain spoke looking up at Abby.

"You know you can stop hanging out with that loser and hang out with me you're guaranteed to be popular" Abby said extending a hand to Rain.

"No thank you" Rain said shooing Abby's hand away from her.

Abby seemed shock by Rains reply and said "Whatever you snooze you lose then". Then Abby walked off to her battlefield.

Rain and Shiro just shook their heads and turned their gazes over to Lily who had just reached her battlefield. She saw the two of them looking at her and gave them a thumbs up. The referee then said "This will be a one on one pokemon battle the first pokemon to faint will lose and the other person will move on to rankings later today. Now send out your pokemon".

"Lickilicky lets go" Lily said tossing her pokemons pokeball high into the air letting him out for the battle. When Lickilicky came out he stuck his tongue out at Lilys opponent Andrew and winked. Andrew looked back at Lickilicky with a look of surprise and threw his pokeball into the air releasing a blue and yellow slug like pokemon called Gastrodon.

"Battle begin" The ref said throwing down one of his flags.

"I guess ladies first Lickilicky use wrap" Lily said.

Lickilicky extended his tongue and wrapped Gastrodon with it. Immediately Gastrodon started squirming to get out but Lickilickys grip was too strong for him.

"Crap Gastrodon use Substitute" Andrew commanded his pokemon. And when Lickilicky tightened his grip on Gastrodon he disappeared.

"Where did he go" Lily said looking around like Lickilicky.

"Now Gastrodon Body Slam" Andrew said looking up. Lily followed his gaze and saw Gastrodon coming down towards Lickilicky at an amazing speed that would guarantee a lot of damage if it hit.

"Sorry but that's not going to happen Andrew. Now Lickicky lets use Power Whip" Lily spoke. And Lickilickys tongue glowed a bright pink color and collided with Gastrodons Body Slam sending him into the ground causing a lot of damage.

"Lickilicky Focus Blast let's go" Lily said next. Then a blue ball of focused power formed around Lickilickys tongue and he swung it at Gastrodon causing a direct hit and even more damage.

"Alright and that's how it's done" Lily said.

"It's not over Gastrodon use Surf" Andrew spoke to his Gastrodon who was now riding a huge blue wave of water.

"Lickilicky use Gyro Ball" Lily said looking at her pokemon who started spinning around and became enveloped with two blue rings around his body.

"Split it apart now" Lily commanded throwing her hands forward.

Then Lickilicky using Gyro Ball headed for the surf and when he connected with the attack he cut right through it causing Gastrodon to fall towards him. And when Gastrodon came in contact with the Gyro Ball he was sent into the ground stirring up a dust cloud. When the dust cloud disappeared Gastrodon had black swirls around his eyes.

"Gastrodon is unable to battle the winner is Lily Towers and Lickilicky" The ref said.

"Nice try Gastrodon return" Andrew said returning Gastrodon to his pokeball then he walked off.

"Alright Lickilicky another win good job big guy" Lily said to her pokemon as they walked over to Rain and Shiro.

When Lily reached Rain and Shiro, Shiro tackled Lily into a hug and said "You and Lickilicky were amazing".

"Thanks Shiro. Lickilicky and I battled a lot this year and became even stronger right boy" Lily spoke to her pokemon who just stuck out his tongue and smiled.

Then when Rain was about to speak she saw that Abbys battle had just ended and her Floatzel had devastated her opponents Cherrim even with a type disadvantage. When Abby turned around and saw the three girls were now looking at her she smiled and blew them a kiss and walked away.

"Wow that Cherrim didn't even stand a chance" Rain spoke up looking surprised.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from Abby she's a bitch but she's very good at battling" Shiro said to Rain.

"Well then I can't wait to battle her" Rain said surprising both Lily and Shiro.

"Huh" Lily said her and Lickilicky looking at Rain weirdly.

"It means another person for me to battle and test my skills" Rain replied to Shiro and Lily.

"That's what I would expect from you Rain" Shiro said with a smile.

"Heh heh" Rain said as she rubbed her neck.

Then came back up to the microphone ready to announce the next battles. "The next people up are Shiro Kyung versus Giovanna Smith, Ellia Harold versus Paul Duncan, Heather Jenkins versus Britt Henry..." Shiro stood up and looked at her Leafeon who was stretching getting ready for their battle.

"Well Leafeon you ready to whip some butt" Shiro said to her pokemon.

"Leafeon Leafeon" Leafeon spoke as she and Shiro headed to their assigned battlefield.

"Good luck you two" Rain yelled to her friend.

"You can do it Shiro" Lily encouraged.

On the way to the battlefield Shiro looked into the stands and found Abby smirking at her. Shiro just smiled and Abby started frowning after that. When Shiro finally reached the battlefield she saw that her opponent was a girl that looked like a seasoned pro and Shiro thought to herself "I can't let my guard down around her".

"Alright this will be a one on one pokemon battle the first pokemon to faint will lose and the other person will move on to rankings later today. Now send out your pokemon" The ref said.

"Leafeon show em' what you got" Shiro said looking at Leafeon who jumped onto the battlefield looking ready.

"Hmm you may be decent enough. Alright Drapion you're up" Giovanna said releasing a powerful looking Drapion.

"Battle begin" The referee said starting the match.

"Its my move first Drapion Cross Poison" Giovanna commanded her pokemon. Then Drapion sent a powerful X-patterned poison attack towards Leafeon.

"Sorry but thats not going to work Leafeon Quick Attack" Shiro said.

When the Cross Poison was about to hit Leafeon she became enveloped in a silver-white light and sped away from the attack stopping right behind Drapion. Drapion got set to turn around and release another Cross Poison when Shiro yelled out another move to her pokemon.

"Now Leafeon Iron Tail" Shiro said.

Then Leafeons tail became as hard as metal and she swung to the side in a circular motion hitting Drapion and sending him sprawling into the ground. Drapion started to get up but then to his surprise he got hit by another Iron Tail from Leafeon.

"Hit Drapion with Iron Tail once more Leafeon" Shiro said wanting to get one more close-up hit.

"Alright Drapion no more going easy wait for Leafeon to get in close then you know what to do" Giovanna said cooly.

When Leafeon had swung her tail Drapion bent backwards dodging it then grabbed Leafeon and his fangs extended and became a dark purple color and oozed a toxic liquid.

"Oh shit that's Poison Fang Leafeon get out of there" Shiro yelled to Leafeon who was trying to wiggle out of Drapions grip.

"Now bite down and let the poison spread Drapion" Giovanna commanded.

Drapion bit into Leafeon hard causing major damage. Leafeon still tried to get free but Drapion tightened his grip on her everytime she moved and sunk his fangs even deeper.

Shiro quickly started thinking about a way to get Leafeon out of Drapions grip when Giovanna spoke up and said "Drapions grip is very powerful. You're going to have to pull a miracle to even come close to winning".

Then to Giovanna's surprise Shiro just smiled and looked at Leafeon who smiled too.

"What are you smiling about" Giovanna said confused.

"It's not going to take a miracle just an awesome move" Shiro said.

Suddenly Leafeon stopped squirming around and opened her mouth and green ball of energy started forming.

"Now Leafeon fire the Energy Ball at Drapions face" Shiro said.

Then before Giovanna could tell Drapion what to do Leafeon fired the Energy Ball and it collided with Drapions face blinding him and releasing Leafeon who jumped off him and backflipped through the air and landed cleanly.

"Drapion are you okay" Giovanna spoke to her pokemon who was rubbing his eyes frantically.

"Now Leafeon lets end this Quick Attack no mercy" Shiro said.

And like before Leafeon became surrounded by the silver-white light and while Drapion was still rubbing his eyes she hit him with a charged up Quick Attack making him collapse to the ground and have black swirls on his eyes.

"Drapion is unable to battle the winner is Shiro and Leafeon" The ref said.

"Return" Giovanna muttered as she returned Drapion to his pokeball.

"Leafeon you were amazing" Shiro said as Leafeon walked back over to her.

As Shiro reached down to hug Leafeon she saw that Abby was slowly clapping for her then walked off.

"That wasn't weird at all" Shiro thought to herself as Leafeon and her walked back over to Lily, Lickilicky, and Rain who was jumping up and down with a beaming smile on her face.

"Oh my god Shiro that was amazing" Rain said.

"Thanks" Shiro said to Rain.

"Rain are you ready for your battle" Lily spoke up.

"Yeah I am" Rain responded.

"Good then and what pokemon are you planning on using" Lily said.

"My beginner pokemon" Rain replied.

"What pokemon is your beginner pokemon" Lily said sitting down on one of the stadium seats.

"Well he's an Eevee evolution, I want to surprise you with which evolution he is" Rain said.

"Thats cool and that means you an Shiro got your beginner pokemon from the same place" Lily said.

"Yeah we when we were younger we always helped her grandma with her pokemon farm" Rain began.

"And one day my grandmas Espeon layed two eggs and she decided to give them to us since we had been working so hard" Shiro continued.

"It also helped that we were 10 at the time and we could finally have our beginner pokemon" Rain said ending the story.

"That's awesome sounds like all your hard work payed off" Lily responded.

"It did" Shiro said.

Then before anyone could say anything else Mr. Yukio appeared again to announce the next people up to battle. "Alright everyone the next few people up are Garret Harrison versus Han Krion, Vicky Terrel versus Rain Suminin, Wally Gore versus Paula Hamilton..." Mr. Yukio said some more names after that.

"Alright I'm ready to win" Rain said throwing her fist into the air.

"Geeze don't get ahead of yourself girl you haven't even made it in yet" Abby said coming up with three girls behind her.

"Abby what the hell do you want" Shiro said getting ready to stand up for her friend.

"Chill Shiro Kyung, its just your friend right here isn't going to make it into the academy" Abby said flipping her left side bangs.

"Whatever Abby I don't even know who you are but if you try to trash me or more friends one more time you're are going to regret it, got me" Rain said as she headed off to her battlefield with Shiro and Lily walking over to the viewing stands closest to her battlefield.

"Abby what are you going to do now" one of Abbys followers said.

"Shut up Kristen I don't know yet" Abby yelled at the girl who had just spoken to her.

Kristen startled by Abby yelling at her jumped sending her light brown hair out of her dark brown eyes. Then Abby walked off and Kristen and the two other girls followed her.

"Well here I go guys..." Rain said trying to finish her sentence but her gaze had turned to an older boy that had to be about 16 or 17 years old and he had black shaggy hair, hazel eyes, and he wore a pair of blue jeans with black running shoes, and a green undershirt with a dark gray vest and black jacket pulled the look together. When the boy turned to look at Rain she blushed and turned away.

"Hello earth to Rain" Lily said waving her hands in front of her new friends face.

Rain covered her face with her hands and said "What".

"You have a battle to win" Lily said as Shiro started laughing.

"Right and it's not funny Shiro" Rain said throwing a pebble at her friend.

Then Rain went to her part of the battlefield and looked at her brown haired and purple eyed opponent who looked to be about her age. Rain waved at the girl named Vicky in a friendly gesture and she waved back slowly but Rain could tell she meant business.

"Okay this will be a one on one pokemon battle the first pokemon to faint will lose and the other person will move on to rankings later today. Now send out your pokemon" The ref said.

"Crobat lets go" Vicky said as she tossed a great ball high into the air and released a purple bat like pokemon with four wings that moved through the air rapidly showing that this Crobat had good speed.

"Alright Jolteon Action" Rain said as she threw the pokeball into the air with an underhand throw. Jolteon materialzed in front of Rain and struck a fierce pose showing that he was ready for battle.

"Wow Rain's Jolteon looks just as powerful as Leafeon" Lily said to Shiro.

"I know Jolteon and Rain are a great pair" Shiro said looking at Jolteon who's black eyes were sparkling.

"Let the battle begin" The ref said starting the match.

"Crobat Wing Attack" Vicky said starting off the match.

Crobats wings glowed white as he headed for Jolteon.

"Jolteon use Thunder keep Crobat away" Rain said to her Jolteon.

Jolteons body became charged in electricity and when Crobat came close he released it causing effective damage to Crobat and creating a thunder-like shield around him. Crobat flew back to Vicky as he shook off what was left of the static on him.

"So I have to deal with a shield. Crobat use Hidden Power launch it at the shield" Vicky commanded Crobat.

Crobat became surrounded with green and yellow glowing orbs and when they were fully charged released them at Jolteons shield. When the Hidden Power came in contact with the shield it neutrilized it but Rain was ready.

"Jolteon now use Double Team into Shadow Ball" Rain said to Jolteon.

"Jolteon Jolt" Jolteon said as he multiplied.

As soon as Jolteon had finished mulitplying himself balls of dark energy formed at his mouth. Before Jolteon released the Shadow Balls he jumped into the air and did a flip to add more power. The Shadow Balls headed for Crobat who looked at Vicky for a command.

"Dodge them all" Vicky said to her pokemon.

Crobat started dodging the Shadow Balls but Rain just smiled knowing it was now the time to end this battle. Rain and Jolteon looked at each other ready to use their best move.

"Jolteon use Return" Rain commanded Jolteon who ran toward the distracted Crobat.

Jolteon became surrounded in a blue light and jumped up to meet Crobat in the air. Vicky tried to tell Crobat to dodge it but it was too late and as soon as Crobat got hit with the attack he was sent into the ground and dust erupted.

When the dust cleared Crobat had swirls around his eyes. The referee spoke up and said "Crobat is unable to battle the winner is Rain and Jolteon".

"Jolteon we did it" Rain said running over to Jolteon and hugged him. Jolteon purred at his trainers happiness.

"Return Crobat" Vicky said walking off quickly.

"Rain that was the most amazing battle I've ever seen you do" Shiro said as she and Leafeon ran over to her with Lily and Licklicky close behind.

"Thanks Shiro I tried my best but it was Jolteon" Rain said blushing.

"It wasn't just Jolteon that Return attack was very powerful and that means you and Jolteon have a very close bond" Lily said.

"We do we've been through a lot together" Rain replied.

"Come on guys let's go watch the other battles" Shiro spoke up to her two friends.

Rain, Shiro, and Lily with their pokemon in tow watched the rest of the battles. When the final battle had ended Mr. Yukio came back up to the microphone and spoke "The entrance exams are over, welcome all new students to the Ariena Pokemon Academy. You are all guranteed a spot here but your rankings will be decided later today at the Ranking battles which will take place in two hours. Each student with have a 3 on 3 pokemon battle with one of our chosen proctors. I wish you all the best of luck".

After that walked off the stage leaving Rain, Lily, and Shiro smiling. Rain then said "Alright lets all try and get into the same rank".

"I'm aiming for at least B class" Shiro said as she scratched Leafeon behind her ears.

"That's what we should all aim for" Lily spoke up.

"You're right Lily. Shiro, Lily let's do our best" Rain said.

"Alright" Shiro and Lily said together.

Then all three girls high-fived and their pokemon howled.

The end of chapter one... My first ever Pokemon Academy Fanfiction please let me know what you think and what I can approve on.


End file.
